Just The Girl
by xxblondexfreakxx
Summary: Home has been rebuild, now how can he get her to notice him agian? And before her 21st birthday. Cid is once again trying to take control of her love life, but if he could have any say in it, he won't anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Home had just been rebuilt, and I finally got a break from the Faction. Sure I helped around with building Home by sending people there, and coming myself every now and then, but now it's really done! I couldn't wait to see what it looks like, or more like a spunky blonde that I hadn't seen since she left to Besaid with her cousin Yuna and that blonde guy that rose from the dead or something.

For the three years it took to build Home after Vegnagun was destroyed I hadn't seen her once. I think Cid was catching on the fact that I had a think for his daughter, because by the fourth time I came by construction, he started talking to me about how he's getting old and wants grandchildren before he dies. It's either he became wise, or he just has no one to talk to because they don't want to hear his rambling…

But today for sure I was going to see her. There was no way she was going to miss the reopening of Home. Every Al Bhed was going to be there. Now the only problem was going to find her.

I began to search in the section of mass amounts of people who had already began to party. Yevon only knew how many more parties will be started when the ceremony was finished. _I have to find her now. _I thought to myself as I weaved in and out of the crowds that had begun to form.

I continued to walk around until I found Cid talking to Rin.

Rin was the first to notice me and nodded his head at me. Cid turned his bald head abruptly to see what Rin had been nodding at and spotted me. Cid smiled one of those smiles that just made your blood run cold. One that said he knew more then he gave on.

"Gippal, my boy!" Cid waved his hand over towards me ignoring whatever Rin had been saying, even though it did not seem to bother him much.

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and walked over to Cid and Rin. "Hey. Beautiful day to be having a celebration…"I tried to make small talk.

"I'm sorry, but I have important business matters to attend to before the ceremony this evening. Goodbye, and good evening." Rin said, in his formal matters. He sounded like he was forming a business agreement with Cid before I had come around.

With that it was only Cid and I left. "so boy, you seen my baby girl yet?"

"Uh, no-" I began to reply, but Cid cut me off.

"You can find her at the Oasis. Just be ready, she's really changed since you last saw her…" He gave me that all knowing smiled again before he walked off barking orders to someone in Al Bhed.

I ignored the weird feeling that crept up inside of me and went off to find a hover. I really hoped that what Cid was talking about Rikku changing was a good thing and not a bad thing. I don't know if I'd ever be able to forgive her if she cut off all of her beautiful blonde hair.

I found the hover and went off to find her

B y the time I had gotten to the Oasis it was boiling hot. There was no other word for it, and the only clothes that I had one me was a pair of denims jeans and a black t-shirt. Not your typically apparel for what you want to wear in the desert in the middle of the day.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow and took my shirt off trying to get some kind of relief from the heat. It was still hot, but at least it was a little more bearable.

I parked the hover off to the side of the Oasis and begun to walk around trying to find her. She had always been good at hiding, but since she didn't know that I was coming, she didn't have enough time to hide from me.

I walked around for a little while, and still couldn't find her. I don't know how she hides so fast and effective, but I have to give her props, it must be really hard staying in a place for so long without moving or making any noises. Maybe that's why she makes such a good thief…

Walking over to the center of the Oasis, were the water was, I bent down and cupped my hands trying not to let the water seep though my fingers as I tried to get some water. I repeated this for a while and every once and a while splashing some against my face.

I stood up slowly trying to prevent a dizzy spell that happens after standing up too fast. That's when I heard it. The high pitched giggle that only meant one thing. Trouble. For me.

"Hey, Gippy!" Her sing-song voice used the voice the name that I despised almost as much as she hated the nickname 'Cid's Girl'.

"Hello, Cid's Girl. Long Time no see." I was just about to turn around, but she placed her hands on my back.

"I have a name." The way she said it wasn't the same whinny way, now it was an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' way. It kinda scared me, but it also turned me on, her being more grown up. This could be fun.

"So how have you been?" Once again I tried to turn around, but her hands were still preventing me from doing so. "What you don't want me to see you? Did you get fat?"

"Oh Gippal, you're a dead man!"

That comment really pushed her over the edge. Right after she said my name she sent me sailing in the air into the ice cold water. Well one thing was for sure, she had gotten stronger over the last three years.

"And no, I haven't gotten fat!" She screamed at me as I resurfaced from the water.

She was defiantly right. She hadn't gotten fat. Quite the opposite. She gained more curves, and her body was more toned. One thing for sure though, she was fuming mad with me.

"Wow…" The word slipped out of my mouth before I had even known what was coming out of my mouth.

"What?" Rikku screeched turning around, going down to the ground holding herself. It looks as if I had offended her or something. Even though I really thought that girls liked it when guys became speechless…

I slowly got out of the water, my jeans weighting me down slightly. I placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump, and sat down next to her. She still smelt like oranges, just the way I liked her. "Rikku, are you okay?"

She nodded her head yes, but her body told a different story.

I pulled her into my lap making her shorts wet and leaned my head on her shoulder. "Rikku, you know you can tell me anything. What's bugging you?"

"Yuna and Tidus are getting married."

"You're jealous?" I asked as I picked her up by the waist and spun her around so she was facing me. I was right, she was crying. I whipped the tears flowing down her checks with my thumb. Even with her green eyes red and puffy, she was still beautiful.

"Why do they get a happy ending but I don't? I helped save the world with her! Twice! Why don't I have my happy ending yet? Paine got hers, now Yuna, when is it going to be me?" She rested her head on my chest, so I could no longer see her beautiful face.

"Rikku, you can have a happy ending. All you have to do is look for it." I was really hoping that she would get that I could be her happy ending.

She looked up at me, her big swirly green eyes looking to see if I was lying. "I've looked everywhere though…well except-"

I didn't let her finish what she had to say. The way her lips were moving, and the way she looked at that second. Sad, needy, pleading, I just couldn't help myself.

I put my lips gently on hers, hoping that she would get the message. She did. Within seconds she was kissing me back with more force than I had originally started with. I really think she needed this more than I did at that exact moment, by the force I was getting out of it.

I broke the kiss much to both of our dismay and placed my forehead on top of hers. "You really look great."

And it was true. She had grown an inch or two and she didn't have as much baby fat as she used to, not that I would say that to her face. She really did look great. It was to the point where it look everything I had not to jump her and make here mine right there.

Rikku blushed slightly and looked up to my eye. "I guess I am jealous of Yuna being able to get married and have kids before me. I mean I was the one who really wanted it! She only wanted it after Sin died for good and she got Tidus back. I've wanted it my whole life."

"Hey you know I have dreams about having a family too, one day! Why should you be the only sad one?"

"You? Having a family! Ha, Gippal, don't make me laugh! You're too much of a man whore to even get a girl!"

Well at least now she was smiling, making it a little easier o me. "Well, now. Isn't that just a tad bit mean?"

Placing her hands on her chin, as if she was really thinking for the answer, she smiled, "No. It's the truth." She stuck her tongue out and skipped around for a while, before falling to the ground.

I laughed as she made a face of disapproval.

"Hey you big meany! Don't laugh at me!" She stood up and began to walk. Obviously she wasn't looking where she was going because she walked straight into me with an 'umph'.

"Owwie…"

"You need me to kiss it and make it better?" I offered her as she rubbed her head. She didn't know it, but I didn't just say it to tease her. I really did want an excuse to kiss her.

"Shut up!" She said as she pushed me down once again, only this time it wasn't in the Oasis.

"Hey. Why'd you do that?" I asked as I got up. When I looked around I couldn't find her anywhere I looked. "Rikku? Hey Rik, where are you the ceremony starts in about thirty minutes and I'll give you a ride if you need one."

Once again that high pitched giggle. I was in trouble. It sounded as if she was where I had parked my hover. If she took it I was a dead man.

"Gippal, I don't think you should be offering me a ride if you don't have one yourself." She pulled out from behind a rock on top of my hover. "Well bye-bye Gippy. Good luck explaining to pops why you dint come to the ceremony."

With that she was gone. Leaving me in the middle of nowhere with nothing, but my clothes on my body and maybe the things that she left of the ground next to the hover had been. "This is going to be one hell of a walk." I grumbled as I headed over to where the hover had been just second before to see if she had left me anything.

**I don't own anything except for the idea. I was listen to my iPod when Just the Girl by The Click Five came on and I got the idea. If you like it comment and tell me that I should continue posting the story. I have most of it ready for being typed out but its not completly finished. Any mistakes I apologies for. I don't have any proof readers to help me out**

**Well Enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back to Home was hell. It was hot and there was no wind. How the hell did she think that I was going to get to the ceremony on time?...Well she probably didn't want me there, so I guess that's why.

It took twenty-five minutes of intense running to get Home, and then I had to shower. There was no way in Yevon or Hell that I was going to make it on time. She was right on one thing for sure; Cid was going to kill me as soon as he sees me.

I walked slowly to where Cid was standing, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

I inhaled deeply and made my way over to Cid, walking as slow as possible so I could think of something to say.

"Grippal…Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Cid asked me as he spotted me.

"Well…you see, I went to find Rikku and it was really hot, so I took off my shirt. I put it on my hover, which Rikku so kindly took from me, leaving me alone at the Oasis." If I was going down so was she.

"Well I heard about this from her, but I didn't think she was telling the truth. She's a handful you know."

"Yeah I know she is." I grumbled more to myself then to anyone.

"Well, don't just stand there. You have ten minutes to get ready before you go on. I really don't want people in the front row to be able to smell you like I can right now. Now go!" Cid pushed me off towards the shower facility.

I took a five minute shower, and released I forgot that I didn't grab clothes to change into.

I pocked my head out of the curtain and look to see if I could find my old smelly clothes…They were nowhere to be found.

"Stupid, little girl."

Putting a towel around my waist, I began the long journey back to my tent where all of my clothes were. Hopefully I still had some clean clothes left.

Trying not to be seen while doing this was easy enough, especially with everyone already at the ceremony.

I snuck into my ten and closed the flap behind me. I walked over to my small suitcase, which thankfully had some clean clothes, and grabbed the first things I could get my hands on.

It ended up being a purple T-shirt and a dark pair of jeans, which worked fine with me. Sliding on my boots I ran out of the door.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Now I'd like to introduce the man who did most of the building for Home. Welcome Gippal up here!" Cid introduced.

I was assuming that was my cue to walk up and take the microphone form Cid. "Well, thanks Cid. Such kind words."

Everyone laughed and had their eyes on me.

"Uh…Well, welcome to Home!" The first words that came into my head and the crowd cheered. "I hope everyone is having a good time so far. Well I'd just like to add that making Home possible, it wouldn't have been possible without all of the diggers that worked in the sand here, Rin for his large donations, and of course our Leader Cid. There was also a group in the beginning that helped out a lot, but are no longer together due to personal things, and that group would be the Gullwings. Without these people we would still be all around Spira. Let's give them a big hand"

Everyone began to cheer even louder than they had before. I hadn't even thought my words through before I when up to give my speech.

Throughout the rest of my speech I didn't see her anywhere. She wasn't in any mass crowds or even off to the side all by her lonesome. I didn't even see her by her family or by her friends. It hurt more then she would ever know. The fact that she didn't want to hear what I had to say about Home, the place we both grew up in and love.

"Well, that's all I really have to say. Thanks for letting the Faction help with rebuilding Home. Here's Elder Cid once again." I handed Cid the mike and walked off the stage.

What I didn't understand was why she didn't come and listen to me…I was going to find out if it was the last thing I did.

"Gippal!" Yuna beamed when she saw me. Maybe she would have some idea of where Rikku was. "How have you been?"

"Okay, you?" I didn't want to make it seem like she was not important, I mean if it wasn't for her the world probably would be destroyed to smithereens, so I tried to go with small talk….not my best area.

"I'm okay. Just a little busy. You know, all the people that don't leave me alone and with Tidus finally back to where he belongs. Oh and Rikku! She keeps on rambling about some guy. Come to think of it I don't think I've ever gotten a name out of her. If-" Yuna would not stop talking! I was beginning to think I would never get out of there so just stopped her before she could continue.

"Hey, speaking of Rikku, do you know where she is?"

"-Uh…I think she said she was going to get her luggage out of Brother's airship. So, do you-"

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran towards the airship. I hope she doesn't hate me after interrupting her twice in the same day…She doesn't seem like the type right?

_That thought can wait! _I scolded myself as I continued running. I need to focus more on Rikku then anything else.

I got to the lift of the airship and took it to the Cabin. It took a lot longer than it should have, but then again I did have to do something and if it wasn't done right away it just feels like it takes too long.

As soon as I got up there I found her. She was sitting on the bar stool with her head on the bar all alone. Not even the barkeeper, what was his name again?, was there. The way that her body was shaking it seemed as if she was crying or was about to cry. Both of which would not do with me.

"Rikku? You okay?" I asked as I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Mmhmm." Her body was shaking underneath my hands. Pretty badly too.

"Rikku, please look at me."

She lifted her head from the bar and looked over at me. The only thing was that she still wouldn't look at my face. This was going to be a very long night if this was what was going to happen all night.

"Look at my eye, Rikku."

Slowly she shifted her eyes to mine. They were red and puffy, and yet she still turned me on like she did on her most beautiful days. Now if I could find out why she was crying and possibly the person that caused her to cry, I would put an end to it. When I get mad I will and can kill the son of a bitch that did this to her.

"Rikku, what's wrong? Do I need to hurt someone? I'll do it just like back when we were little." I offered in a very serious tone, hoping she would get the point that I cared for her a lot more than anything else in the world.

"No, Gippal." I think I heard her laugh, but what did I say to make her laugh? Obviously my attempts were not working very well. I even said everything with all honesty. "You don't have to beat anyone up. I'm having boy problems, just like when I was younger. Nothing new."

"Oh, do you need help? I am pretty good with this stuff considering I did have two older sisters before I lost my eye." I know that would get her attention and get her to listen to me, because it was almost as much of a sore topic for her as I was for me.

"Okay, you can take a crack at it." She was laughing, that's a good sign right? It makes me very happy knowing that she was feeling better though. "Hmm…let's see. He's Al Bhed of course."

"Naturally."

"I rarely see him because of work and I can't date him because we work together, which kinda makes me mad."

I instantly thought of Buddy. She doesn't see him as much because the Gullwings had broken up as soon as Yuna and who's-his-face got back together and Paine realized her feelings for Baralai. "I see."

"He's easily jealous and knows my brother will kill him if he so much as looks at me."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I can't get him off my mind at all! Got any advice?"

"Well, I'd say just break the rules if it's what makes you happy. Brother wouldn't hate him if you were happy. I'm sure of it. And Cid will be happy as long as you have kids. Any time I came over by him he would tell me how much he wanted grandkids. That was so weird, let me tell you." I smiled over at her.

"Gippal," her eyes casted downwards. "Do you even know who I'm talking about?"

"Yeah, it's Buddy right?" I looked down not wanting to see her face go red in front of me. I don't think I would be able to live another day of my life then.

"Gippal, please look at me."

I looked up and saw her eyes. They showed no embarrassment. They had some sadness. "Hmm?"

She leaned over and kissed me, hard on the lips. She knocked me right off of my chair, with her on top of me.

I broke apart the kiss gasping for air and going right back to her lips. I don't know why she was doing this for me. Clearly she liked Buddy. Was I really that obvious when it comes to her?

Suddenly I felt something on my bottom lip. My eye shot wide open to find out that she wanted inside of my mouth. This was defiantly going to be a turn on.

I pulled her on top of my lap and lean up against the bar. It did not feel right lying fully clothed with her on top of me.

This time she was the one to break apart. Her forehead rested on top of mine. "Gippal, do you think you understand my feelings a little better now?" She asked me while nipping at my lips.

"Uh…I think I do. Now child why in the name of Yevon didn't you tell me you liked him? All he's been talkin' 'bout all summer was you. It was so hard to put up with him. If you would have told me, I could have put you both out of your misery." Cid called into the room, causing Rikku to jump off of me, much to my displeasure.

"Vydran! You scared me!" Rikku said stumbling back even farther away from me.

I glared at Cid. He sure knew how to ruin a moment. First time I see her in ages and he goes and makes her back away from me like I had the black plague.

"Sorry. Yuna told me Gippal ran over here and I needed to talk to him. I wasn't expecting to see you two all over one another. Gippal, when you're done here I'd like to see you in my office." Cid gave me the look saying 'you better not touch her or harm her in any way'.

Cid walked out of the airship and left me alone with Rikku. I turned to look at her. She was paler then had ever seen her before. "Rikku…you okay?"

She nodded her head and some of the color came back into her face. "Yeah. I'm fine. You should probably go see what the old man wants. I'm sure it's important." She stood up, her face had a light blush and her legs were a little unstable.

"Do you need any help? I could bring you some water and help you to bed."

Her face became darker. I really didn't mean it in a perverted way though… "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower and get the rest of my things. Good luck with Vydran."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, I'm probably going to need it." I waited for her to laugh. She never did. Something was very wrong with her.

I headed out the door trying not to think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on the door and slowly opened the door. "Uh…Cid, you wanted to see me?"

"Gippal? That was faster than I expected. Well come on in and close the door. This is private matters and we don't need other people to know about them." Cid said.

I shut the door and took a seat near Cid's desk. It was very large making in more intimidating then it already was just being in the office. "So…What is it that you need?" Just sitting there without Cid talking was beginning to make things worse than they already were.

Cid looked at me straight in the eyes and smiled. _Oh Yevon. _"Well I know you like my daughter and she likes you." The look on my face was just pure horror. How did he know that? "Don't give me that look boy! Everyone knows it. Okay, well down to business. Everyone knows that Brother is helpless and I'm not as young as I used to be, and I got to thinking. Would you like an arranged marriage? I know, you probably want love and what not, but this is for your people! I cannot lead them much longer and I know Rikku can't do it by herself…So, how about it?"

This was a new twist on things. I was expecting to be yelled at for thinking about making his daughter mine, not ask to marry someone.

This was going to be a problem. I wanted to marry Rikku and I have since she had started puberty and all of the other boys begun to notice her as much as I did, but Rikku wanted love. I couldn't just take that away from her because I was being selfish.

Cid's big green eyes were looking at me waiting for an answer making it more uncomfortable for me. I sighed, "I'll do it, but only if Rikku says it's okay. She's the one that wants to marry for love. Not me."

"Fine. I'll tell her on her birthday as a birthday gift from me and you. That's got to make her happy…" Cid honestly thought he was doing her a favor by making her get married to me. He was really putting us into a hole. A deep one at that.

'_Crap!' _ Her birthday was only three days away and I still hadn't thought of anything to get her anything. Plus she was turning twenty-one and it had to top everything else she was going to get. How could I do that if Cid was going to ask her to marry me?

"Okay Gippal. You can go." Cid got up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. I'm not sure what he was looking at. I mean I love the desert as much as any other Al Bhed, but all it is out here is sand. What is there really to look at?

"Goodbye." All I could think about was how Cid was going to ruin her twenty-first birthday by telling her she was getting married without her say in it. When she found out it was me, there was going to hell to pay.

**~ONE DAY LATER~**

I walked up to the door they had told me that belonged to Rikku. As I walked up to the door, there wasn't that many people. It was weird. She was in the wing that happened to be away from most people and knowing Rikku loved to be by people it was even weirder.

I knocked o the door. No one answered. I knocked again and still no answer. I began to panic. '_Why wasn't she answering?' 'Was she still sleeping?' 'Had something happened to her?' 'Had Cid already told her about the marriage and now she's avoiding me?' _ One this was for sure though, I had to find out.

I barged into the apartment Rikku had purchased. It was very lively; not a single space throughout the house was not covered by color. Blue, yellow, red, green, orange, and even pink were on the walls. The only place that purple was found was on pictures of me and Rikku from when we were younger.

One picture in particular caught my attention. It was the night that I lost my eye along with everything else that was important to me. Rikku was cuddle up next to me in the hospital bed, her head resting on top of my shoulder. I had no clue on where she had gotten the picture. I had never seen it before and I knew that Rin hadn't taken it; he wasn't much on capturing things on camera. It had to be Cid; he thought everything his daughter did was cute.

I laughed at all of the pictures when we were kids. I don't even remember all of the moments that were on the walls and tables.

"Who's there?" A small voice came from a corner of the room. "If you don't name yourself I'll hurt you."

I chucked at this. "So, where have you been? I've been trying to find you for twenty minutes."

"Oh, Gippal! Why are you here? I didn't let you in here! Are you here to make fun of me for yesterday? If you are I'll never talk to you again!" She came out of the corner with her hair up in a towel. Other than that she was only wearing a bra and underwear and skimpy ones at that. She was just trying to kill me.

"Rikku," I was slowly making my way over to her. "Why aren't you wearing clothes? That's not that safe with a man in the room." I came over closer to her with a devilish smirk on my face. "You never know what he might do."

"Where is this man? I don't see one; all I see is this perverted boy! Gippal why are you here?" She put her hands on her hips making my eyes rest upon them. "You know my eyes are up here." She used one hand to point up to her eyes and left the other one on her hip making in cock off to the side.

I shook my head and walked over to her and gave her a hug from behind. "I came to see if you wanted to hang out with me." I rested my chin on her shoulder and began to swing back in forth making her body rock with mine.

She must have had the reddest face known to man. "What?" Her voice cracked as she tried to say that one word sentence.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out. You know like when we were kids." I looked around the room. "I mean, I guess you really liked me more than anyone else considering there are like one hundred of me and maybe ten of the others…most of those are family pictures too." I pulled back and smiled at her.

She flipped around so that her chest was now on mine, making her breast closer to her chest. This was bad. She smacked me as hard as she could on my shoulder stopping my boyish thinking. "I haven't finished unpacking yet."

"Mmhmm…So are we going to hang out or not?"

"Yeah, I guess we could even though I promised Yunie and Tidus to talk wedding plans…" Slowly her face turned sour.

"Tell 'em you're busy."

"With what?"

"Making grandbabies for good old Cid." I smirked at her as I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Yeah and when Cid finds out, you'll be lucky if even the best detectives in Spira can determine who you are. Also she'll want to know details, and I obviously can't tell her things that aren't true! I don't lie!"

"We could make them true." I said as I made our hips collide and started to attack her neck.

"Gippal! Ah stop!...that tickles…stop it feels…Mmm!" Rikku giggled as she tried to compose herself.

"What was that?" My breath tickled her neck.

"What the hell is going on here?" Someone yelled from the entrance.

Immediately Rikku and I jumped apart from one another and she hid behind my back. "Who's there? This house is private. I will have the police come after you."

Rikku's body was pressed tightly against mine, causing extra strain on my body. I wasn't really sure if I was going to be able to handle myself much longer if she continued to do this…

"Rikku are you okay? Was Gippal hurting you in any way? Gippal where are you guys?" Yuna's voice came out in sheer panic.

"Yuna? What are you doing here?" Rikku stuck her head out from behind my shoulder. Her towel had fallen off of her head and was now showing her golden locks of hair.

Yuna's eyes went wide, "Oh, ah…" She laughed nervously. "Did I interrupt anything?" She stated to make her way towards the door, when that guy came through the door.

"Yuna! Rikku? Is everything okay?" The blonde guy that's name always escapes me asked.

"Uh, Tidus." So that's his name! I have to remember that for next time. "I think we should come back later…" Yuna's face was bright red and Tidus just had a look of pure confusion.

Tidus looked at the current situation and nodded his head. "Well Rikku…Gippal? We're sorry for interrupting. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"No! You weren't interrupting!" Rikku pleaded.

"Yes! You should be sorry for interrupting." I said. It ended up being at the same time that Rikku had said it.

They both turned red and hurried out of the room murmuring to one another.

I smiled as I turned to look at her. "That was close. Good thing that was Cid, huh?"

She turned bright red. "Gippal! It would have been better if it was him! Tidus and Yuna cannot keep their mouths shut! They're probably going to be talking about it while walking past everyone! And then the news will travel to Cid, which would result in even worse than Cid…" She was going to starting to panic.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You know you worry too much. Cid and I are good friends." Even Brother could have picked up on that lie. "Well anyways, would you like to go to Luca with me today? I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes lit up at the word surprise. "Really? Yes. Yes. Oh, yes! Just let me get dressed! I'll be back in a minute." She then proceeded to run off into her room.

I went back to the pictures and saw that many of them were from our trip to kill Vegnagun. I didn't know she liked pictures so much.

There was one picture on the ground that caught my attention as I began to look at the pictures from Sin. It was the one that we had shared our first kiss, and it was shattered. Why would she have shattered it? I had it hanging in the back of my closet were if Cid came in he wouldn't see it.

I bend over and picked it up making sure not to break the glass anymore than it already was.

"I'm read…y. Gippal! What are you doing with…? Oh…ah, sorry. I forgot I had the picture still." Rikku looked down at the ground bright red once again.

"Why is it broken?"

"Uh…I dropped it?" Her voice became higher and higher pitched as she spoke the words.

"Really? Why? Do you really hate me that much?"

"No, Gippal…It's just Vydran came in and I didn't want him to see it, so you know I tried to hide it. In the panic I put in on the ground and put a box over it. When I did that it shattered….I haven't had time to fix it yet."

"You kept this all these years?" I looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah…" Her cheeks had a small tint of pink.

I smiled and kissed her on her cheek. "I kept the picture too."

Rikku giggled, causing me to smile more. "So Gippy, where are you taking me for my surprise?"

"Well if I tell you would it be a surprise?"

"Well, no…But I really want to know!" She said as she jumped up and down causing her breasts to jump as she did. I swear, sometimes she does that just to get to me…

"It looks like you're just going to have to wait." I said smiling as I walked towards the door, leaving her behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" She whined and ran after me.


	4. Chapter 4

It took only ten minutes to get to Luca on Brother's airship. He said he was going there anyways, but I think he just wanted to watch me with his little sister.

Rikku was being her normal bouncy self while walking around Luca. It caused a small smile to rise to my lips.

"Well, so…what's the surprise?" Rikku looked up through her thick, long eyelashes. Yevon did this girl have an effect on me.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Do you want food or your surprise first?" I knew the answer already, but I had to tease her a bit.

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well, you never know. You're gonna be 21 and you could like food now."

"Gippal, just give me the damn surprise!" Rikku swore. I don't believe I had ever heard that girl swear before either. This girl was defiantly getting sexier as she got older. I'm beginning to become afraid to see what she's like when she turned 25…

"Fine, fine. Follow me." I smirked as I began to walk to the jewelry shop that I knew Rikku loved. I had to make sure that this birthday was going to be the best one she had ever had. Even better than the one where Cid had taken her to the zoo and let her ride on a chocobo and also bought it for her. God that girl lives the big life.

Soon Rikku figured out where we were headed and her eyes grew wide with joy. She looked at me with those big green eyes and nodded knowing she knew where we were headed.

"Gippal!" She threw her arms around me in a tight hug right outside of the shop. A bunch of men gave me envious looks as they saw Rikku throw herself at me. Protectively I wrapped my arms around her waist, making it clear to the men around that she was mine, and no one else's. Technically.

"Why'd you bring me here?"

"What? You don't want any piece of jewelry for your birthday? Well, I'm sure I can find some girl that does." A smile formed at my lips knowing that she was getting jealous.

"No! No! I do! Come on!" She grabbed onto my hand and pulled me into the store.

If only she had known the real reason that I was bringing her here. She would have flipped out if she found out I only came here was to look at engagement rings. This makes it easier, because now she'll see me walk right past them and not think twice about it, also if someone sees me all alone news would travel to Rikku quickly…That would run my plan.

Rikku ran straight for the back of the store looking at all of the colorful new shipments of jewelry they had just gotten. I moseyed my way down, trying not to make it obvious what I was looking at.

"Can I help you find the right ring, sir?" Obviously my plan didn't work. Even Rikku heard this and ran over to see what I was looking at.

At first her eyes were full of jealousy, and then quickly filled with sadness. "Gippal, why are you looking at engagement rings?" She sounded as if she was going to cry. Why did the store clerk have to make a big deal out of it?

If looks could kill that sales' women would have died right then and there. I softened my eyes for when I looked at Rikku. "There's no reason. I'm just trying to find out why you like this store so much." I gave her a goofy smile, trying to get a smile out of her.

It sort of worked. She gave me a half smile, but I could tell she was still upset. "Well, the stuff I like isn't her this time…" She began walking towards the front of the store. God I hated seeing her this upset. It was killing me inside.

I gave the store clerk another nasty look before I went to grab Rikku. She wouldn't budge when I grabbed her wrist and began to pull her, so I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder.

I brought her back to the jewelry that she was originally looking at and set her down. "Now, what type would you like? Necklace, bracelet, earrings?...Uh I'm not forgetting some sort of jewelry am I?"

She slowly nodded her head and went over to this orange, yellow, and red pair of earrings that looked like a waterfall. They were very pretty if I do say so myself. "I like these, but they're kind of expensive…I would never make you pay for something like this."

I smirked at her. "Hey, miss." I called over the sales lady. She came running.

"Yes, sir? Can I help you with something?" She looked like she was afraid I was going to kill her, and I really don't blame her.

"Yes. I would like these earrings, the matching necklace, and…" I turned to Rikku. "Like anything else?"

She shook her head silently, afraid to speak.

"Well, then I'd also like a few of those feather things. Earrings, right?" I pointed to a far off rack that had a bunch of feathers earrings, the kind that Rikku had liked since we had grown up together.

"Yes, sir." The clerk nodded her head and scurried off to get everything.

I looked over at Rikku, to see her completely in shock. "Rikku, breath. I don't want to explain to Cid why his daughter isn't breathing. You OK?"

Rikku nodded and looked up at me. "You know you didn't have to buy all that. That's more then I spend in one month for clothing. Why'd you do it?"

I smirked, "I said anything you wanted, right? And I'd thought I through in a few things that I thought you'd like."

My whole body became tense. 'Crap, how am I going get out of this one?' "I saw them and was looking at them, but I really didn't know they were engagement rights…" I was really hoping that she would buy it.

Luckily she didn't have to because the sales clerk came back with a small bag with all the jewelry. "Anything else I can help you with?"

I looked down at Rikku. "Anything else?" She shook her head. "Nope, we're good."

The clerk nodded, "That will be 15,000 gil then."

"Gippal! Let me pay for some of it! Please!" Rikku's eyes grew wide when she found out the price.

"No. I got it." I pulled out my wallet and handed the clerk the money.

"Thank you. Have a nice day."

"Thanks. You too." I grabbed Rikku's hand and intertwined our fingers. "Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

We went to a small café close to the Highroad. It was a nice quiet little place that only a few people knew about. Rikku seemed to like it.

"Mmm! Gippal, this place is so good! Why didn't you tell me about it?" Rikku tired to say with a mouth full of food.

"You know it's not very polite to talk with food in your mouth full?" I smirked at her. "And one of the days I had off I found it. It wasn't that long ago and it wasn't like we were really talking for the past few years."

"Well, this place is still really cute!" Rikku swallowed her food and smiled, completely ignoring my last statement. "Thanks, Gippal!"

"And why do I need to be thanked? Can't I take you out and get you a birthday present?"

"Well, then you should rap them and give them to me on my birthday! I'll even act surprised."

I laughed. "Well, then how are people going to know that you're mine? This way no grease monkeys at the party will go after you."

"Gippal! I am not dating you! You never asked me out! And you yourself are a grease monkey! Don't I get a say in this?" She pouted, making her lips ten times more kissable then they already were, and put her armed underneath her breast causing them to push out more than they already did. God this girl was really trying to kill me tonight.

I took a deep breath. This was going to be hard if she kept doing this to me? Did she really believe that I had enough self control? Honestly if it wasn't for the other people at the restaurant I think I would have claimed her as mine. In more ways than one. "Nope."

Rikku gasped as her lips collided with mine. I was not going to lose her again even if she was going to be living right by me from now on.

She brook apart from the kiss first gasping for air. I smirked.

"Gippal…" She placed her head against my chest listening to my raging heartbeat.

I breathed in her sent. She was to die for. "So does that mean you'll be mine?"

"Way to ruin the moment Gippal!" She hid her face from me. "I guess. Just don't tell Vydron. I don't know how he'll take it, knowing that his little girl has a boy friend. I think it might kill him…"

"I think he'll be fine with it…" I thought back to our conversation with one another. Rikku will want to kill me, and I would probably let her.

"No! Please just don't tell him. He's gonna pressure you to marry me! And I don't want that!...Wait! That's not what I meant! It came out wrong! Oh, Yevon…I'm a mess…"

"It's OK." I gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "Well, we should probably get going back before Brother destroys Luca looking for us."

"Yeah…"

* * *

What Rikku had said about not wanted to marry me was really getting to me. How was I supposed to take that, even if she had said it wrong?

"Gippal! Vydron is looking for you!" Someone's choppy English called through my door.

I trudged over towards the door and opened it quickly finding Brother standing there. "What does he want Brother? Can it wait?"

"I'm not sure. All he said was that he had some business with you he wanted to discuss. But I wouldn't wait. He didn't seem very pleased." Brother looked down at the floor awkwardly.

"Fine. I'll go and find him…" I opened my door wider to go and look for the Al Bhed leader.

"You don't have to go looking for me, son. I'm right here." Cid called rounding the hallway.

"Oh, OK…"

He pushed me aside and walking into my apartment. I was planning on making it something like a vacation home, considering I lived in the temple. Close to work, and it had the best weather, especially when Rikku came over. She had never gotten over her fear of thunder, so when she comes over and has to stay in my room it's the perfect time to get extra close to her, and it's all on her own.

"Well," Cid stated as I closed the door behind us. "We have a problem. Rikku won't marry you."

"WHAT? You already asked her?" I fell back onto a nearby chair, to overwhelmed to stand.

"No, no. I saw her in the hall, she was very happy. Which don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's happy, but that's not it. She was wearing expensive jewelry that someone, such as her, would receive from someone who cares about her. So, as of right now she has a boyfriend making the marriage impossible." Cid was shaking his head furiously.

"Um, Cid? What did the jewelry look like?" You could tell from my voice that I was not as concerned as he was.

"They were yellow, orange, and red feather necklaces and earrings. She was happy that it could only mean a gift from a boyfriend."

"It's OK Cid. I gave her the jewelry. A birthday present that I let her pick out."

Cid shook his head. "No, she couldn't have picked it out. I was looking at jewelry similar to that and she would have nothing to do with them because of the price."

"Only the thing that she picked out was the earrings. I choose everything else." I smiled.

"I don't know how you did it, but I guess you did. Good job. See you at Rikku's birthday in two days." Cid waved his hand over his head as he walked out the door. "Bye Gippal!"

"Bye Cid…" I called after barely over a whisper. What Cid didn't know was that Rikku doesn't want to get married yet. Well maybe not that but at least not me. That was hurting my ego still. I could still hear it clearly in my head, and it was killing me inside.

Two days. That's all I had. Two days to change Rikku's mind of marrying me, and to ask her to marry me, ruining her life. This was going to be a very stressful two days.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been busy and I know that's not really a legit reason not to upload. Well hear it is. Hope you like it. Please comment and tell me how I could improve the story. And also sorry for any problems. Right now my finger can't be used and its one of the main fingers you need so it took about 3 days to type out instead of just a few hours. Well anyways here it is. **

**I don't own anything. Just the idea :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I left early the next morning on the first airship to Luca, not wanting to cause a scene. The only problem with having Home just built is the fact that there are no ships yet… Even this part of the mission was going to be hard and it was supposed to be the easiest.

I managed to get an empty airship before I figured out the problem. As of a new law that Cid had just passed you needed someone to fly with you just in case something happens while you are flying.

"Well, there goes the rest of my plan…" I mumbled to myself as I started kicking the sand by my feet around. "Now I have to find someone to help me…who won't tell anyone where I'm going or what they were doing with me… Great." I ran my hand through my hair, hoping that that would give me some relief to the stress that has already built up this day. It didn't work.

Finally after walking around the workshops that Home has just lying around I found some guy from my dig team I had been on before I joined the Crimson Squad. "Hey…uh…" _Crap! There goes my plan. I can't even remember his name. _"Do you think you could help me?" Maybe he doesn't need me to know his name to help me…

He smiled and walked towards me. "Sure, Boss. What do you need?" His English was choppier than Brothers, and that's saying a lot.

"Well, I need you to fly with me to Luca and back today. Do you think you can do that for me?" I was trying not to beg, but if I needed to I would get down on my knees. I'd rather this man I could fire think lowly of me then the woman I love.

"Why sure, Boss. Why do you need to go?"

"That's on a need to know plan I have." No one need to know the plan that I had conquering up in my head, except for myself.

"Okay Boss…" He looked down embarrassed and walked over to an available airship. _So far so good. _

_

* * *

_

The ride there was awkward to put it lightly. We barely said anything to one another. It was just so awkward to be with this man in general

I thanked him and high tailed it off the airship before he could follow me. I made it to the jewelry shop in record time from the ports; at least I'm sure it should be a record…

I was pretty sure that the woman who worked there yesterday, who I hoped was here today, would help me out. This was going to be a long day…

When I walked into the store, they were just opening up. Lady Luck was on my side. "Thank Yevon."

The woman who worked there yesterday was working there today. She surely recognized me because she quickly ducked her head, trying to hide the very red face she was sporting. "Good morning, sir. May I help you with something?"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, you remember the girl I was with yesterday?" I waited for her to nod her head before I continued. "Well, I need to get an engagement ring for her, but I don't know what I should be looking for. Do you think you could help me?"

She nodded her head eagerly. "Yes! Yes, of course! Have you looked at any rings before today?" She blushed and I just smirked at her, she obviously was trying to forget about yesterday. "Sorry… Do you know what ring size you're looking for?"

"Well, here finger is about 2/3rds smaller than mine. I'm not really sure how to do any of this." I looked down feeling awkward telling this girl about my personal life with Rikku. Did she have to ask such personal questions?

"That's fine. Not many guys know what they're looking for when they come in here. How long have you been dating her?" She smiled showing that she was grateful that I came to the shop for this big occasion in my life.

"Uh, two days?" I smiled sheepishly at her. "She's like my sister so it's not too weird."

"Oh, okay…Well, do you have a price range that you would like to stay in?"

"Anything is fine. Nothings too good for her." I started to wonder around after that looking for the ring that just screamed Rikku at me. There were so many that did, but done screamed _the one _at the same time.

"Is there a certain number of karats that you are looking for?"

"Anything is fine. I'm just gonna look around and see which one screams her name."

"Excuse me sir, what is the girl's name that you are getting engaged to?" An elderly woman came up to me. She looked like she might have been the girl mother from her age.

"Uh, Rikku. Elder Cid of the Al Bhed's daughter." I didn't know what to say to this woman. I didn't want to be rude to her, I mean she was a nice woman and all, but I didn't even know where she came from!

"Rikku? Such a sweet girl. She came in with this boy not too long ago, helping him find the perfect wedding ring for the former summoner." She smiled sweetly up at me, the corner of her eyes wrinkling up. When she was younger she was probably one of the kids that smiled even when something was very sad in their life. I looked up to her for that. "Anyways, when she was helping him look she would not stop starring at this one. It's one karat with a gold band. Very simple yet elegant." She goes behind the counter and pulls out this little ring that looked nothing like what Rikku would like, but when you actually looked at it, inside of the diamond had swirls in it. With that little design I knew why Rikku loved it.

"It's perfect." I mumbled mostly to myself barely opening my lips. This one screamed Rikku.

"She has good taste. You would be very lucky to have her as your wife. May I ask for your name? I'm Gabrell, I'm the owner of the shop."

"I'm Gippal. I own the Machine Faction up at Djose." I put my hand out for her to shake it. I rather liked this woman. She felt like the motherly figure that I had lost when I was a child.

She took it and smiled, "well is this the ring Gippal?"

"Yes." I was sure she was going to love it even if it was sudden and it was from me.

I don't even know how long it took for me to get back to the airship, or anything like that, but I do know the whole way back to Home I was smiling. I think I made the guy that was with me feel very uncomfortable.

* * *

When we got back to Bikanel Island it was almost dark. One thing was for sure, Brother is a lot faster of a driver unlike this guy.

First thing first, I had to get Rikku to go out with me for dinner. I did want to make this as romantic as I could…

When I got to Rikku's room she was just leaving with Yuna and Paine? _Damn, hadn't seen Paine in while, she must be here for Rikku's birthday tomorrow. _I shook my head. Now was not the time for that.

"Hey Rikku. You got a minute?" I asked feeling suddenly very nervous with Yuna and Paine. Yuna was standing there smiling just the way she normally does and Paine gave me her knowing glare. It scared the shit out of me that they already knew what I was going to do, even though I didn't know myself.

"Sorry Gipp. I'm going out clubbin'!" She gave me a wink. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait, right?"

I nod, "yeah. It can wait. Have fun." I walked off back to my room.

There was only one word that could sum up what just happened. And that word is: FAIL!

* * *

**Hey ya'll. Sorry I know I haven't been uploading, and I'm not gonna say it's because I've been busy. Cause I mean I have been, but I don't believe that is a good enough excuse for you guys. It's more like I haven't had the motivation. Please, I would like some feedback on this. I'm not saying you have to, it's just I would like it. Tell me you hate it, tell me you like it, or even tell me what you would like to happen. Any way is fine. I really do love writing it though. **

**Once again I am sorry for any spelling or grammer errors. I do not have a proff reader any more and I cannot do it by myself. (The job is open for anyone who would like it though) :) I'm going to try and upload at least one chapter a month. Thank you for reading this story. I hope to hear what you readers would like me to do with this story. **

**~xxblondexfreakxx~ 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, just a warning, there are a few swears. Nothing bad, just a warning though. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Next Day

Today I had to tell her I wanted to marry her before her birthday. I wanted to do it in a romantic way, but obviously that wasn't going to happen.

I went to a small shop with a bunch of flowers. I choose her favorite flowers, the ones that you can find at the Moonflow, hoping they would make up for the freedom I was going to take away from her.

I took a deep breath when I got up to the door and enjoyed what was probably going to be my last breath. _Here goes nothing._

I knocked three times before putting both of my hands behind y back, hiding the flowers. I heard rustling from behind the door, the noise getting closer and closer to the door until finally she emerged.

A very red eyed confused Rikku was staring blankly at me. All of the lights were off in her apartment too…_Great, she's hung-over…_ "Hey, Gippal. Whatcha doing here?"

"Are you okay? Was that your first night drinking?" Yevon, I couldn't ask her to marry me if she had a hangover. How the hell was I supposed to ask her now?

"Yeah, I just have a headache though. It's no biggy." Rikku moved out of the way so I could walk into the apartment. "So, what's behind your back?" The way her tired eyes were shinning, you could tell that she already knew what it was.

Yevon, she is the only girl who could make me smile at 7 in the morning…She was hung-over and she was still the same, jumping with joy like a kid in the candy store. I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday!" I pulled the flowers out from behind my back and handed them to her.

"Oh, Gippal! They're so pretty!" She grabbed her head. "Not a good idea to yell." She smiled sheepishly at me and walked over to the kitchen to put the flowers in water. "You remembered that these were my favorite. That's so sweet. Thanks." She went up onto her tiptoes and gave me a kiss on my cheek. That put a smile on my face.

"So, how was your night?"

"Ha! It was so much fun! I didn't know it could be so much fun! They wouldn't let me drink till after midnight though…" Her nose crinkled at the thought.

"I wouldn't blame them, knowing your father. So, you got any plans for today?" Yevon, I hoped not.

She nodded her head. "Yep. Yuna, Paine, and I are going shopping at Luca today to get a dress to wear tonight. Vydran told you about it right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, yeah. That's about it." She smiled brightly at me.

"Seems like you have a full day…" There was no way I could ask her before her birthday bash. I swear this girl has terrible timing…

She looked over at the small clock in her kitchen and frowned. "Well, Gippal I need to shower…So if you don't mind do you think-"

"I could join you? Sure! But don't you think it's a little early in the morning for birthday sex?" I bent down and captured her lips. "Even so, I would love to"

Rikku pushed me away. "Gippal! You big meanie! Get out!" She pushed me towards the door with a faint blush on her face. She was smiling though, so I knew she was only playing, but it still hurt she was making me leave.

"Fine, I'll leave and you'll just have to fantasize what I look like naked." I smirked down at her 5'4" frame, very tiny compared to my larger 6 foot plus frame, but I wasn't complaining.

She hit me playfully on the shoulder. "You're so gross! Who would ever picture you naked?" Her face was pink before, but now it was full red. I had to say, she looked good in it.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." I smiled and waved over my back as I turned towards the door.

Once I was sure she was gone from the door I exploded.

"Shit! Crap! Damnit! Mother…fudge…"

Many people walked out of their apartments looking confused and offended by my sudden outburst. "Uh…Sorry!" I ran out of there as fast as possible.

That was rather embarrassing.

* * *

When I got back to my apartment I got the ring I had stored in my pocket and put in on the table. I had to come up with one damn good way to ask her to marry me, or if Cid got to her first, on good sure fire plan for some major ass kissing.

I had a long day in front of me. Why did Cid have to do this? Couldn't it have been Brother he's marrying off? I know he's got problems and all, but he is older than Rikku…

My plans so far to do this equaled…Lets see… A total of zero. Nothing. Zilch.

* * *

There was only 40 minutes before the party began and she still wasn't back. She thought she was the only one who could pick a lock, she was wrong. I had been sitting in her apartment for nearly 20 minutes waiting for her to come in, so maybe I could confess my love to her.

Maybe she's in Paine's room…maybe Yuna's?

I grabbed my portable CommSpear; credit to Shinra the Al Bhed prodigy. I dialed up Paine's number hoping that she'd answer right away. She didn't.

I called her three times and still no answer. I moved on to Yuna, no such luck. "I guess I could call Rikku…"

I punched in the numbers and sure enough she answered right away. "Hello?" There was slight confusion in her voice signaling that she hadn't looked at who had been calling her.

"Hey Rikku. Where you at? There's 30 minutes before your party starts."

"I'm gonna make a fashionably late entrance. Duh! Come on Gippal, how long have you known me for? Don't you think you could have figured that one out yourself?" She asked with a giggle.

"Please don't. I told you this morning I need to talk to you."

"One, no you didn't. You really didn't say much, you did look like you had to say something though. And two can't it wait till after the party?" She had a smug look on her face. _Great._

"No." I took a deep breath. There was no way I was going to ask her over the CommSpear.

"Well, just tell me during. Or better yet, tell me now. Come on, Gippy! It's my birthday. Aren't you supposed to do what the birthday girl wants?" You could tell just by her voice that she was pouting.

I refused to open my eye and look at her. I would for sure tell her I wanted to marry her if I saw her face. _Maybe if I find Cid, I can tell him I want to propose to her. So that way he'd have to wait to announce that we were getting married…Right?_ "Yeah, that's a good plan." I smiled at my thoughts.

"What's a good plan?" Rikku asked raising an eyebrow. Yevon, that sexy eyebrow trick she does. No! Now is not the time.

"Sorry, just thinking. I have to go. Bye!" I canceled the connection before she even had time to process what I had sed. Now time to find Cid.

* * *

I was running around New Home trying to find Cid. I still couldn't find him! I looked at my watch. "Crap!" The party started nearly an hour ago. No wonder I couldn't find him.

I ran into the party through the back entrance. Cid was giving a speech to Rikku, who looked like she had just walked in herself. _Crap, I'm late._

I made eye contact with Rikku and my whole world stopped. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up in the messy style she liked to wear now a days, but it wasn't messy anymore. At least I thought so. She wore a dark green silk dress that went down about mid thigh. Yevon, did that do things to my imagination. Her legs appeared longer than usual, causing my lips to turn up into a small smile. She looked like a true goddess.

"-my boy." Cid interrupted my thoughts. _Crap! He said something to me. _"I was begging to get worried you weren't going to make it to your own fiancée's party."

The whole room stopped.

Rikku's slim fingers dropped the thin flute of champagne she had in her hands. That was something that she would only do if she was in shock…

I'm in trouble…Her face was red with anger and embarrassment. This was not something she wanted for her birthday and I feel terrible, but then again I tried numerous times to ask her…_Yevon, I can't blame this on her at all. It's all my fault._

No one said anything. No one moved. Everything had stopped.

There was such an awkward atmosphere. Cid, of course, made it worse. "Gipp, my boy, get up here and give a speech."

I swallowed the stuff that had gotten clogged in my throat walking up there. All eyes were on me. Everyone except for Rikku. She was pissed. If looks could kill I would have been dead the moment I walked into the room.

_What the hell. I'm gonna die anyways, might as well go out with a bang._

I smirked. "Surprise!" I walked out of the party with what was left of my dignity.

* * *

**I finished this part. I hoped you enjoyed it. Probably not what you expected, and I know it is short. I'm sorry. The next one I'm going to try and make it longer. But before I upload the next chapter I would like at least 2 reviews to know what you guys think. Good and bad comments are welcomed. Tell me you hate it or love it, one way or the other I can inprove my writing.**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammer problems. Once again, I do not have an person to review my writing, but if you are interested you can e-mail me. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rikku's Point of View**

When Gippal hung up on me it stung. _Why would he do that to me? I'm the birthday girl and his girlfriend, even if no one knows it yet, for Yevon's sake!_

I rolled my eyes and went back to doing my hair; the only problem was I couldn't get Gippal out of my head. Man did I have it bad for him…

I blew out a frustrated sigh and gave up on my hair. I put it back in its normal hair do, minus the blue bandana. Yevon I hoped he liked my hair…

"Hey Rikku, do you need help with your hair?" Yuna walked into her bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Yunie! I can't do this! Why do boys have to be so confusing?" I sat down by her vanity and began to apply some eye make-up.

Yuna kneeled down in front of me and swatted my hands away from the make-up. "Here, let me do that for you." She took her thumb and wiped away the single tear that began to slowly fall down my face.

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."

When Yuna was done she had a large smile on her face. "All done! Rikku, you look so beautiful! Gippal's not gonna be able to take his eyes off of you." She gave an evil smirk. "I bet he'll even get hard at the sight of you. I mean I am." She winked.

"Yuna!" Paine walked in at the wrong time.

"Bwahaha! Yunie! Paine, you should have seen your face! It was the best." I laughed clutching my stomach, trying to catch my breath.

"So is someone going to explained what in the world is going on?" Paine asked, her face showing no humor.

"I was just telling Rikku how beautiful she is." Yuna blushed.

"You're lucky I don't have virgin ears." Paine smirked at us.

My grin grew even bigger, if that was even possible. "Uh, guys…" I looked over at the clock and my smile vanished. "The party started ten minutes ago…We have to start getting ready for real. I only want to be late by thirty minutes."

* * *

Well obviously that didn't work. Here we were at the door to my party nearly an hour late.

"You know Paine, if you hadn't gone and come in when you did we would have made it on time." I smiled over at her.

Yuna giggled and Paine stuck her tongue out at me.

"Paine! That's so unlike you! I hope you're not rubbing off on Baralai! He's a Praetor!" I was now beaming. Yevon, if it wasn't for them I swear I'd be nowhere.

"Hush Rikku! The world doesn't need to know I have a relationship with the Praetor. Yevon, I don't know why I even tell you these things." Paine rolled her eyes.

"Okay ladies. Enough, let's go in! I'm sure a certain Al Bhed is looking for you." Yuna smirked suggestively at me. "Oh! And I don't mean Cid or Brother. That would just be weird!"

"Okay let's go!" I said pushing the doors wide open with a gentle push.

The whole room stopped for a moment and then began to cheer when they saw that it was me. It made my smile grow more, and a slight blush to spread across my face.

"Happy birthday Rikku! Yevon, you're old you know. How are you ever going to keep up with the kids Yuna and I are planning on having?"

I flipped around and hugged him. Gosh, Yuna was so lucky that the Faith brought him back. If they hadn't she wouldn't have found true love and I never would have found the brother that I've always dreamed of. "You're lucky Yuna's gonna marry you, or I'd never let that comment go. So how are you?"

Tidus grabbed Yuna by the waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm good. Yourself?" He gave Yuna a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm good…" Where is he? He said he needed to tell me something! Did he stand me up? The thought brought the tears to begin to want to fall again.

"Hey Rikku? You okay? By the way you look amazing. But then again I'd expect nothing but the best for the Al Bhed princess." I turned in time to hear Wakka blabber on.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine Mr. Tubby!" I smiled and jumped out of the way so that he couldn't get to me.

"Rikku," a smiling Lulu scolded. "As much as I find it funny, I do wish you would not make fun of my husband like that."

I smiled and jumped to give Lulu a hug. "Man I missed you guy's and it's only been like a week! So, who's got little Vidina?"

Lulu laughed, "I hired a nanny. Happy birthday by the way."

Many more people walked up to me and I had yet to see the person I really wanted to.

"If everyone could please go to their seats, I'd like to make a speech to my lovely daughter." Vydran smiled raising his glass in my direction.

I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Dryhgc Tytto." (Thanks Daddy) I picked up the champagne glass and waited for Pop to begin.

"Princess, you are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, but don't tell Brother that."  
The crowd laughed and Brother frowned a bit. "You are always there for people, especially family, through thick and thin. If it wasn't for you I don't believe that I could have been such a good Elder for all of the Al Bhed's. You made things less hard for me when your mother was no longer there, Yevon, do we all miss her. And I'm sure that where ever she is she is proud to see what you've done. I mean I don't know that many people who helped save Spira from the end twice." As he finished up his speech he gave me a kiss on the cheek and wiped away the tears that began to form.

"To the most beautiful girl, I mean woman, in my life. My little princess, Rikku!" He raised his glass and everyone followed his example.

"To Rikku!"

I wiped at the tears that were trying to escape. "Dryhg oui." (Thank you) I wrapped my father in a tight hug. "Dryhg oui vun adanodrehk." (Thank you for everything)

"Oui'na famlusa Bnehlacc" (You're welcome Princess) He kissed the top of my head and hugged me back.

"Here you are my boy!" I looked in the direction that Vydran was pointing. Whoever had just broken up this moment I was having with my dad was going to get it…_Gippal. _There he stood, looking amazing in my favorite color tie. Green. Our eyes connected for what felt like hours, man could I get lost in that eye… "I was getting worried that you weren't going to make it to your own fiancée's party!"

I lost it. My wine glass slipped out of my fingers and shattered on the floor. "What?" I whispered to myself. I slowly began to walk over towards Yuna for support. What had he just said to Gippal? I couldn't be true…Right?

_This could not be happening! Did he honestly just say that! Someone needs to tell me that it was all some sort of joke, or laugh…Please someone…_ "Yuna…" I looked up pleading to her, my knees becoming weak. I could barely hear the words come out of my own lips.

When finally dawned on me what happened I became furious. Who the hell did Gippal think he was trying to ruin my birthday? Like hell he was. I was going to make his life suffer.

The whole room was silent. Obviously this wasn't some sick joke they wanted to play on me. This was real. Man, this was so embarrassing. I didn't say anything and now everyone was looking between Gippal and I. I bet I was the only one that didn't know about this whole set up. Yevon…

The silence was drawing out longer and Vydran sprung into action. Only making matters worse for Gippal and himself. Vydran never knows what he's really getting into does he? "Gipp, my boy, get up here and give a speech."

Oh this has got to be good. I crossed my arms and glared. He was not going to get away with this. He's just lucky I didn't have my weapons or my garment grid on me or he'd be deader than a fiend.

I seen him give a nervous sigh, at least he knew I was going to kill him. He knew me better then I gave him credit for. Then he made me snap in the only way he knew how to. That smirk, that one that said it all. "Surprise!"

What. Did. He. Just. Say? I was mad before, but now I'm fuming. The hell he thought he was going to get away with that.

I looked up to where he had been standing, but he wasn't there. He must have made a b-line for the door. Smart move on his part…

"Rikku, don't get carried away…" Yuna tried to hold me back.

"Rikku, if I know Gippal, which I had to live with him for a full year, he wouldn't have done that to you. You were all he would talk about in the Crimson Squad." Paine grabbed onto the other arm.

"He's gonna die! GIPPAL!" I hissed and struggled to get out of their grasp.

Everyone was still staring quietly at me. No one had said anything since Vydran had said I was Gippal's fiancée.

"Let go of me."

"Rikku, I'm saying this as your friend more than Gippal, even though I don't really know him…Don't kill him. When you were living with Yuna and me, he was the only one you could talk about. You'll only regret it." Tidus bent down so he was eye level with me.

"Yevon, I hate it when you guys are right…"

Finally they let go of me and I went charging for the exit. I may have short legs, but I'm pretty damn fast. It'd take them awhile before they caught up with me.

"First, I need to go to my apartment and get my grid…Then he'll die." I mumbled to myself running to my apartment.

When I got close I slowed down seeing that no one was coming after me yet. I fumbled in my small hand bag trying to find my keys.

"That boy is so dead when I'm done with him…" I kept mumbling to myself trying to keep myself sane.

I let myself into my apartment and looked around. "Hello?" Something was off.

I grabbed my spears from their hiding place. I began walking. No one was in the kitchen, living room, or my office. I was afraid to go in my room. I had the rest of my weapons in there, hidden of course, but they could easily be found if the effort was put into it.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

There was Gippal. Surrounded by many flowers kneeling on my bed. "Gippal, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I got into a fighting stance; rage running through my body.

"Rikku…" He said my name as if it was something special. Something was wrong. He reached behind his back and I lost it.

I had him pinned underneath me with my blade at his throat. "Hands where I can see them!"

Slowly he opened his hands. I went flying backwards. "No…no! This can't be! What are you doing with that?" I was crying in the corner of the room. He can't be doing this to me. I'll wake up with a major hang over on my birthday. This has to be all a bad dream!

"Rikku, listen." He began to sit up. "I love you. Cid told me he wanted me to marry you so that he can retire and give me and you the job as the next Elder. I couldn't let him marry you off to some suitor if I didn't say yes, so I told him yes, thinking you'd like that better. Don't be mad at Cid, be mad at me. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

He got off of my bed and made his way towards me. He stopped about a foot and a half away from me. "Stop! Don't touch me!" I was sobbing. This can't be happening! This isn't me, this isn't Gippal! This isn't us!

Gippal got down on one knee and extended his hand with a small velvet box. "At least think about it." He placed the box in front of me and got up.

* * *

I don't know how long I was there for but the next think I knew I was crying to Yuna…

He _the_ ring…

* * *

**Here is the next chapter :) Tell me what you think. Good or bad. Also I'd like ideas, I'm going to go back to Gippals Point of View. (I find it easier to write in as of right now) but I'm not sure where I would like to start for the next chapter. What do you think would be better to read, from after he ran away or after he gave Rikku the ring? I'm fine with writing either but I would like some opinions.**

**Sorry for any miss spelling and grammer errors. I don't have an editor (I still need one if anyone is interested. E-mail me, you'll be the first one to read the chapter XD) Well I hope you enjoy it. I would really like to thank the people who comment on this story, it keeps me going. Please send me your ideas. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gippal's Point Of View**

I left Rikku's room feeling awful. She didn't cry when her mother had died, nor when Home was destroyed, but I had made her cry twice in one week's time. How the Hell did I manage that?

Walking towards my own apartment was long and lonesome only accompanied by my thoughts.

"Gippal!" An angry sounding voice, a males, came from behind me.

I cringed. Slowly I turned my head and saw not one, not two, not even three but four angry men coming after me. Tidus, Wakka, Baralia, and Nooj.

"What in all of Spira were you thinking? Weren't you the one who said that he never wanted to hurt the love of his life? That's all you ever talked about during the Crimson Squad!" Nooj raised his eyebrow high as he asked this, although you could see that he was very angry with me.

He did have a point, but I said nothing.

"Hey, you hurt Rikku. We all know Brother is useless, so I'll be taking over the big brother role and beat the crap out of you now. Who the Hell do you think you are to be able to hurt Rikku like that? Do you ever think of anyone but yourself or does your brain only process things about you?" Tidus came up and nearly took out my other eye but Wakka stopped him and told him now was not the time.

Baralai was next to scold me. "Gippal, we know you love her, but why did you do what you did?" He always the one for words not actions…but his words hurt more than any of the others.

"Are you actually going to listen or just keep yelling?" I lowered my head both in defeat and shame. _Nice, take a huge blow to your pride._

"We'll listen." There was a tone in his voice that made it sound that he's only saying it to keep the peace. Once again one for words not actions.

"Cid wants grandkids. He wants them sooner rather than later. Rikku's his best bet and you all know I'd rather not watch her get married to some other man, so I've been courting her for the last few days. How am I supposed to defend myself against that now? You may kill me if you want now…" I let out the breath I did not know I was holding, waiting.

But nothing came…

I looked and saw that they were looking at me with disbelief. "What? You don't believe me?"

The shook their heads and walked over towards me. "I can't picuture this, but I'm pretty sure that he's telling the truth…" Nooj told everyone his opinion, which I am grateful for having at least one person on my side.

"Have you told her what you have told us?" Wakka asked me. He reminded me of what, if he was a bit older, Rikku would consider like a second father. He really did fit the part nicely. _Maybe few tips on being a good father…No! Now is not the time to think about this!_

"More or less…" I thought back to Rikku pinned on top of me, and not in the good way, ready to slight my throat with one wrong move. "Well I tried to…It didn't work out in my favor and now I'm sure she's going to kill me."

Everyone tensed around me. They seemed to get that she, was indeed, going to kill me. "Maybe you should talk to Yuna or Cid?" Tidus gave me a hopeful smile. His attitude did a complete one eighty in the matter of seconds.

"Or you could talk to both. Maybe both of their impute will help." Baralia's thoughts did make sense, but I'm pretty sure Yuna would kill me…

"Okay I'll talk to them both tomorrow after they both have time to talk to her, that is if I'm still alive…" I cringed at the thought.

"I'll talk to Yuna tonight. I'm sure Rikku and her are both chatting it up right now as we speak." Tidus gave me an awkward pat on the shoulder.

All of them nodded their heads and began to leave, but Tidus stayed back a little longer.

He walked up to me and motioned that he had to tell me something secret. I moved in slightly forward to I could hear him. "Gippal, Rikku is in love with you. When she was staying on Besaid with Yuna and me, she would sit there and talk to herself when she didn't think anyone was home. She talked about you all the time. I was worried about her, but when you were brought back into her life she became happy again.

"Right now she doesn't know that you actually lover her like you claim you do. She believes your only doing this as a joke or just to help Cid out. Give her time and space and show her that you really care."

"Damn…Didn't think you could sound that smart…" I have him a half hearted smile, knowing he would get that I was grateful.

"Any time." He smiled towards me sadly and jogged off to catch up with the rest of them.

"Yevon…Life sucks." I mumbled to myself and began walking towards my apartment once again.

* * *

The rest of that night was uneventful. I sat there wondering about Rikku the whole night hoping that she would give me the time of day when I tried to talk to her…_Yeah right. Like she'll ever give you the time of day after what you did to her. You'll be lucky if she gives you the finger in twenty years!_

I had a battle with my conscience the whole night, leaving me up most of the night. I do have to say that it did have some very good points though…

When I woke up the next morning, or the same morning, whichever way you like to think of it, it was six A.M. That was not the time to go walking around New Home and go looking for answers on how to make things better for Rikku.

So, once again, I got to sit in my bed and think. Most of my plans had to do with me talking to both Yuna and Cid. I did not want to think of Rikku and how much I had hurt her. It only brought more pain and terrible feeling that she'll never forgive me. _You better pray that she forgives you or you'll be a lonely old man! Like Rin!_

I cringed at my thoughts.

Some of the ideas I had with Yuna involved her killing me and the one s I had with Cid involved him telling me he wished me dead because I hurt his baby girl. They both seemed rather accurate to me, and it scared the crap out of me.

Most men thought just asking a woman to marry them is difficult, but trying to get her to say yes is harder. If only I knew that sooner rather than later… "These next few days of my life are going to be hell." I grumbled to myself before I got up and started to get ready for my day."

* * *

By the time I was showered and fed it was 8:30. Cid would be up and working by now making him my first stop. Also the fact that I believe that I have a more likely chance of living by talking to him first….

I walked to his office and did not run into one person. _I wouldn't be so sure that that's a good or a bad thing yet…_

Sighing one last breath, I knocked on the door… I was scared. No I was scared shitless. How in Spira was I supposed to not be though? I'm talking to the girl I loves father about how I hurt her… Not the brightest thing a man could do.

"Come in." Cid's voice came through the door.

I opened the door slowly, walking in twice as slowly. "Cid, I wanted to-"

"Gippal, you hush and take a seat." He was in business mode, scaring me even more. "Now I know last night didn't go as we planned," he started once I sat down. "But you're getting married to my daughter in two months."

My jaw hit the floor. "Did Rikku agree to this?"

"Well, not yet, but I'm making you the next Elder in six months and you have to be married to my daughter, so she's gonna live with it!" Cid was getting angry.

"Don't you think that you should talk to Rikku first? I mean she does wanta big wedding, and large weddings take years to get ready…" I trailed off hoping he would get the point. _He's the Elder. He can talk to anyone and make them do something that takes three years to do and have it done in three months. What makes you think he can't do that for a wedding? _Yevon, I hated it when my conscience was right…

He didn't.

"Boy. Two months is the latest I'll go. I want my daughter pregnant by the time you become Elder as well. I need you to do this for me." Cid was talking business once again. There was no way I could get him to change his mind. Rikku is gonna hate me forever now…

"And if I don't want to?" Maybe if I threaten him a little…?

"She'll be married to the next eligible man. She will be married in two months, Gippal. Whether it is you or not is the question. Now get out!"

I shot up out of my chair and dashed for the door. I was not about to have him marry off Rikku to some man I didn't know or who wasn't me. That would kill me more than her ignoring me…

* * *

I allowed my heart to calm down before I even thought of going to find Yuna. Maybe if I explained to her about the situation, she'd know what to do…Hopefully…

"Crap…" I mumbled to myself. Yuna didn't live in Bikinal, she was in a hotel and they didn't care who you were, if you weren't the people you were looking for they wouldn't give you the information…

"I guess I'll just have to go door to door, or I could just walk about in the hot sun and find her…" I thought over both of those possibilities and thought that the one with the air conditioning sounded better.

Okay, I'll be the first to admit that not all of my plans are the smartest but at least they get the job done.

I started off to the hotel and worked my way from the bottom up. I asked multiple people if they had seen Yuna today or knew where she was…Not one person had. Sometimes this girl was harder to track down than Rikku, and that's saying a lot.

* * *

I was on the top floor of the hotel with two rooms left. Both of them were maids' quarters. "How come I can't find her?" I yelled angrily at myself.

"Son, have you tried the CommSpear?" An elderly women asked.

Yevon, how could I have been so stupid? Why hadn't I thought of that nearly six hours ago? That would have been so much easier then walking around the hotel trying to find her. "No, I hadn't. Thank you so much for your help." I gave the women a friendly smile and dashed to my apartment. I needed to talk to Yuna ASAP!

* * *

I made it to my room in what should have been record time. Panting greatly I found my CommSpear.

"Hello?" Yuna's face appeared before me.

"Yuna! Thank Yevon! I need to talk to you. What's the fastest time that we'll be able to talk to one another?" I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Gippal, I don't think we should be talking…You hurt my best friend."

"That's what I need to talk to you about! Please, I want to make things better." I would have gotten down on my knees to prove my point if I needed to.

"The earliest I can talk to you is later tonight, like close to midnight. I'm going to be with Rikku most of the night trying to calm her down. It better be good or I don't think you'll ever like me again." She shook her head and disconnected on me.

All I had to do now is wait.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been doing others things that have been preventing me from beging able to write this. I promise I will try harder to get at least one chapter in once a month.**

**Anywho, heres the next chapter. Please tell me what you think: good or bad reviews are welcome :) I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I don't have a editor. If you would like to take this job just e-mail me. **


	9. Chapter 9

When Yuna had said late, she did mean late. It was nearly one in the morning and I was getting worried that she had forgotten about me.

Just as I was about to call it a night and stare at a wall for the rest of the night, a knock came from my door. I was hoping that it was Rikku saying yes, but the possibility of that actually happening was very slim.

"Gippal, open this door now or I'm not going to talk to you at all." An aggravated Yuna called through my door.

"Just give me a second. I was getting ready for bed and unless you want to see me wearing only boxers then I'd suggest you hold your horses." I yelled right back at her while sliding on a pair of jeans.

I opened the door wide and took a bow. "After you, my lady."

"Stop being a smart ass. I really don't want to be talking to you Gippal and I probably shouldn't be the way Rikku's been acting. So make it quick." Yuna crossed her arms over her chest.

I'd never seen her like this. I don't even think Rikku or Tidus had, and they lived with her! "Well, I think you might want to sit down. It can be a lot to take in."

Yuna rolled her eyes as she walked towards the couch. "Start."

"Okay, first how has Rikku been acting? I'm worried about her."

"You have to see for yourself, now tell me or I'm leaving."

"Okay, okay. Well, if you aren't aware of the fact that I'm madly in love with Rikku, I am. She is my sun to my shine, the straw to my berry and any other things you can think of to that nature. The three years I didn't see her nearly killed me and that was when I found out I was completely in love with her. And I heard from a little birdie that Rikku talked about me, and I'm sure she said that I would never say anything like that.

"Well anyways, the day that Home was re-opened Cid called me into his office after he caught me and Rikku in a compromising situation. So, in his office he gave me the typical speech that he's getting older and he doesn't have grandkids yet. Then he tells me he wants an arranged marriage with me and Rikku! I don't know about you, but I can't let Rikku marry some guy she didn't even know, so I said yes.

"He told me he was gonna make the announcement at her birthday bash, which he did hold true to his words… I asked him not to say anything to Rikku so I could ask her. We weren't even going out then! So, that's why for the last two or three days she's been with me. I've been trying to court her. I was trying so hard, and then Cid ruined it for me!

"Now when I talked to him today, want to know what he told me?" I paused waiting for her to nod. She raised an eyebrow, so I took that as the signal to go. "He told me we're supposed to get married in two months! Two months! I tried making it a bit longer, but he said it was final and in six months I'm gonna be crowned the next Elder. That's not even the best part. Rikku's got to be pregnant by the time I'm elder! I have no idea what to do!" I let out a loud sigh and fell onto a nearby chair.

She just sat there and stared. She didn't say anything. She didn't move. Hell, I don't even think she blinked! This is just not helping with anything.

"Are you gonna give me advice, or am I going to have to just go up to Rikku and ask her to put me out of my misery?"

Yuna shook her head. "Sorry, I really have nothing to say to that. I'd say you are going to die though… Gippal, where did you get the ring you got Rikku and why'd you pick it?"

I scratched the back of my head. Did I say I chose it myself or tell her the lady that owned the shop told me she had liked that one? "Why? Was it a bad choice?"

"No. She told me that that ring was the ring that she said she saw at this small store that she had been dreaming about since she was little. Her mother came up with the idea for the ring."

Damn. Either I picked a good ring and owed the lady who owned the shop a big tip or I'm screwed. "I didn't know that… I got it at her favorite jewelry shop and the manager told me she had liked that ring when she went with Tidus to get yours. I looked at it and knew it should be worn by only her."

"She said that was the exact same thing her mother told her when she was a child. That ring means so much to her. She was crying over the ring! She said the man that gave that to her would be the only man she would ever marry, and now she's second guessing herself." Yuna looked at the floor shaking her head. "Gippal, you need to talk to her and tell her what you've told me."

"Okay, you know just as much as I know. Rikku would kill me if I so much as look at her anytime soon. So, any idea how I'm supposed to talk to her?"

Yuna shrugged her shoulders. "That's for you to figure out. And make it in almost painfully obvious that you love her. She hates mind games, and she thinks everyone is playing one with her right now."

"Thanks…" I put my head in my hands. This is just beginning to be too much.

She got up off the couch.

"Yuna?... Do you know what's putting Rikku more on edge than ever?" I picked up my head and looked her right in the eyes.

"Uh…you?"

"No, actually it's you and Tidus. Your love is driving her mad… Don't get me wrong, she loves you both with all her heart, but can you do me a favor? Can you two not be so lovey dovey around her? I don't think she'll be able to handle it… At least until I get her to forgive me?"

She shook her head. "I had no idea! If I had known she was so unhappy by it I would have helped her! I feel terrible!"

"You don't have to worry, she's fine. She's just over whelmed right now." I gave her a small smile.

"Okay," she returned the smile and opened the door. "Oh, Gippal?"

"Hmm?" I looked over towards the door.

"Her apartments open… I think she'll be ready to listen"

With that she left.

Well, damn. Now I had like ten minutes to come up with a whole new speech just for Rikku. I have to make things better for her!

I put on a shirt, grabbed my keys and made a b-line to her apartment.

"I will not lose you this time!"

* * *

I stood outside her door wiping my hands on my jeans. It was like I was asking her out all over; the teenage hormones were kicking into overdrive.

"Come on Gippal. You can do this." I gave myself a small pep talk. This was possibly going to be the hardest thing I'll ever to.

I knocked on her door knowing these could be the last few minutes of my life. How I would miss seeing her if I was to die. I sighed out and knocked on the door, quickly coming impatient.

"Who the hell are you? Coming to my house at three in the morning! Do you know who my father is?" Rikku grumbled from the other side of the door. Yevon, did I love her.

"What is it that you need at this time…? What the hell are you doing here?" She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip to the side as soon as she realized it was me.

"Rikku, I know you most likely don't want to hear it, but I really need to talk to you. I have some things I really want to straighten out with you. Please, just give me a chance." I was willing to get down on my knees in front of everyone for her just to listen to me.

She stepped off to the side leaving room for me to walk in. I took that as an okay to walk into her apartment and moved towards the living room.

"Rikku, I'm-"

"Sit down. And don't give me that look." She walked towards the living room keeping her hands crossed under hear assets. Yevon, even when I'm about to die she's giving me some ideas… "Now don't tell me you're sorry. What else did you want to tell me?"

She was getting right down to business… Man that turned me on. I shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want first? What's gonna happen or what I want to happen? Both of which I'm sure you will not like to hear."

"What did Pop's have to say? I'm pretty sure this is gonna be interesting."

I sighed rubbing my face with my hands. "He wants us married in two months and you to be pregnant in six." I closed my eyes waiting for her to literally start steaming at the ears.

All I heard was a plop. She had fallen down into a nearby chair shaking her head. "And what is it that you wish to happen?"

"I wanted a big wedding with the woman I'm in love with and start a large family with her." I looked up at her seeing if she had gotten it.

"Oh…" There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Obviously she didn't… "I'm sorry Pop's is taking that dream away from you."

I quickly got up and kneeled in front of her. "Rikku." I looked into her eyes with my one, hoping she would get the fact that I was hopelessly in love with her. "That woman is _you_."

She shook her head and put her hands over her mouth. A shimmer caught my attention on her left hand. It was the ring that I had gotten her.

I grabbed her hand and looked at her. She nodded her head and threw herself at me.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." She said between the kisses she was planting across my face.

I pulled away from her. "Why'd you wait to tell me yes?"

She giggled, but it wasn't the same one as the one at the Oasis. This one made me smile as well. "That's my secret."

* * *

**Well I'm very sad to say this but this is actually the last chapter. I felt that this is what should happen. Tell me if you don't, I want to hear what you think :)**

**I'm planning on writing one or two extra chapters that take place a little while after this, but I need to know what you as the readers think. Would you rather read two chapters or one? If there's two that means one will be in Rikku's point of view and if there's one that means just one more in Gippal's. I'm kind of upset to stop this, but I do have other plans in the future for this pair :) One of which was sort of mentioned in this story. How Gippal lost his eye. Tell me if you think I should :)**

**Well, if you wouldn't mind, could you please tell me what you think? It would be greatly admired. Oh! And I'm very sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I don't have an ediot, still looking for one. Well I hope you enjoy!**


	10. Epilogue

******I don't believe I've ever said that I don't own these lovely charters, Square Enix does. Hope you enjoy the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**Rikku's Point Of View**

(Three days until the wedding)

"Miss Rikku, you have a call on line three," Gippal's secretary called through the door.

"Thanks!" I turned around in his swivel chair and answered the call. "Hello, Rikku speaking. What can I do for you?"

"Rikku, your tests just came in. You're pregnant! Congratulations!" The doctor said from the other line.

I just stared at him. I didn't think, in a good way, that I could/would be having Gippal's baby! "Thank you." I gave him a smile and started to drift off in my thoughts.

"…next appointment?" The doctor asked.

"Huh? Sorry, I zoned out there."

"When would you like to make your next appointment?" He gave a caring smile towards me.

"Well, it can't be for at least one month… I'm getting married in three days."

"Well, congratulations again! How about we make the appointment in about five weeks then?"

I gave him a large smile. "That sounds wonderful. I'll see you then."

Once we hung up I didn't know what I should do first. I walked back to my apartment down the hall with many thoughts in my head. Should I tell someone? If I did who would it be? What should I do about my bachelorette party tonight?

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on my door. "Rikku, sweetie? It's me, can I come in?"

I smiled when I heard Gippal's voice. In only three days he won't have to ask to be able to get inside. _Oh, that sounds so wonderful!_

"Rikku?"

"Oh, sorry Gip! Yeah, the doors open." I yelled through my nearly empty apartment. The finishing touches to finally get me moved out of this apartment and home to Djose were still being finished. _Gosh, I'm going to be living in Djose soon!_

He walked over to where I was sitting on the floor and gave me a kiss on the check. "Almost ready to move to my house?"

"Don't you mean _our_ house stilly?" I giggled and got up to my feet. "And you bet'cha! I can't wait!"

"Good. Now what time do I have to get you back to Luca so you can party with your friends? Promise me one thing though? No men."

I full on laughed and gave him a light kiss. "You don't have to worry. Everyone that's gonna be there are married, engaged, or have a steady relationship. And you know me. The only man in my life is you." _And possibly the baby I'm carrying, but I'm not sure about that yet…and you don't know about it._

"Uh, Rikku, is everything okay?"

I giggled once again…_Man my hormones are already messed up! _"Yeah, everything is fantastic! And I think Yunie said seven-ish?"

"Okay, more time to spend with my fiancée. I like calling you that. I think I'm gonna like it more when I can call you my wife." He gave me a wink and grabbed one of the largest boxes. "Brother's got the Celsius parked outside."

I smiled after him and waited till he left the room. "Gah!" I huffed grabbing at my hair. When in the world is it a good time to tell the man you're about to marry that you got pregnant, from him nearly two months ago? _And _just put two and two together?

"Maybe I should wait till the honeymoon…I mean he's bound to find out when he hears me get sick _every _morning during the honeymoon…Yeah that's it. I'll wait till then." I smiled satisfactorily at myself and grabbed a smaller box and brought it to the Celsius.

* * *

"Do you really need to go to the party? I mean don't you want to... ya know?" He gave me a playful wink. How does he think that would work?

"Let me think about it…No! I want to have a good time as a single woman, and we don't need a repeat of what happened the last time you got a little excited." I grinned and gave him a demanding kiss on the mouth.

He broke away from the kiss dumbstruck.

"Gippy, Gippy, Gippy. I'm kidding! But I do want to enjoy the time I have with my friends. After the wedding I'm all yours for four weeks."

"Fine." He grumbled and gave me a hug. "You know you're lucky I'm not putting a sign on your back that says 'Property of Gippal.' I'm pretty sure no guy would come up to you then, and I won't have to worry about beating someone's ass."

"Ha ha, Gippal, very funny. Want to drive me to Luca? We can spend more time together then." I batted my eyes together, knowing he liked it a lot when I did that.

"Sure thing sweet cakes."

I laughed and smacked him on the arm. "Watch it, Mister. I know a few good moves." I started to bounce around taking fake swings at him.

He laughed along with me and wrapped his arm about my shoulders as we made our way towards his hover.

"Miss Rikku, do you need anything?" Gippal's partner, Bin, asked.

"Bin, I suggest you back away from Rikku or a nurse will be asking you those very words."

"Gippal! Calm down! He's only being nice." I whisper/yelled at him as I got onto his hover. "Thank you Bin, but I don't need anything." I called after Bin. I turned my rage back to Gippal, "how can you be so mean to him? He's so sweet!"

"Rikku, don't you see it? He _likes _you! I will not have someone steal you from me. I worked too hard to get you!"

I leaned over and gave him a light kiss. "You're stuck with me. No one's going to steal me away from you. I love you too much!"

"Goodbye Miss Rikku. I hope you have fun tonight at your party and your wedding. I wish you and Gippal the best of luck!" Bin yelled after the hover as Gippal started to move throughout the downtown part of Djose.

"How can you say he's going to steal me away from you? He wants nothing but happiness for the two of us _and _he does not have your good looks or charm." I squeezed Gippal's back tighter as he sped up.

"You know, it does take an attractive looking male, such as myself, to keep all of the men at bay." He looked over his shoulder with a goofy grin.

"Hush up and just drive." I leaned my head against his back and listened to his heart beat. It was soothing, like with him just being there I knew everything would be okay.

* * *

"Rikku! You made it!" Yuna ran out of a bar in the downtown part of Luca. She looked like she was in a wonderful mood by the way she was smiling. Not in a good way either. Something was up.

"Of course I did. I would have made it here faster if Gippal wouldn't have to threaten nearly every man that looked my way." I laughed and gave her a tight hug. "Yunie, I missed you!"

"You just saw me yesterday…What's going on?"

"Nothing. I just missed you. What am I not allowed to miss my cousin/maid of honor?"

"No, no it's fine," she gave a small laugh and smile. "Well everyone's waiting inside for you."

I jumped up and down, clapping my hands together. "I can't wait!"

Yuna grabbed my hand and led me towards the bar that she had come out of. I turned my head around and saw Gippal give me a smile and a little wave. I grinned ear to ear and blew him a kiss. "Don't miss me too much, 'kay?"

His smile turned into a grin then into a full laugh. "I'll try." He gave me a wink and walked off to another bar across the way.

When Yuna finally managed to get me inside of the bar it was…interesting. I would not think Yuna, my goody goody maid of honor, would throw me a typical bachelorette party. For Yevon's sake, _she was a SUMMONER!_

"Rikku!" Lulu, Paine, and a few other girls cried out. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"I'm shocked Gippal didn't stay with you." Paine smirked over in my direction.

"Hush up, you big meanie!" I stuck my tongue out and turned to Yuna. "So, what's the first plan of attack?"

"Well…" She blushed a deep shade of red. _This had to be why she was smiling_ _earlier tonight! _

"The strippers." Lulu stated very bluntly. Everyone turned and looked at her at the same time. "What?"

"I was thinking gifts…" Lucil said with a light, pink blush on her face. "I have to leave early and I want to see what you get."

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" I smiled and made a b-line for the gifts.

The presents went on and on forever. It was a never ending train of lingerie, condoms, and other such gag gifts. All of which just made Yuna go redder and redder by the moment…even myself.

"Last one Rikku." Paine handed me a small gift that looked like it would be from Yuna. It was a light pink color with orange, yellow, and red spots everywhere. It was cute.

"Oh, poopie!" I took it and shook it. "What is it?"

"Open it silly!" Yuna's blush began to fade and a large smile took its place.

"Wow…Yunie, this gift is wonderful!" She had given me a scrapbook that she had put together, by herself- she made that one very clear-, a new sphere recorder to make new one, and a small blanket for two.

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to keep my gift for you rated G." She grinned and gave me a huge hug.

Everyone laughed and continued having conversations with everyone that was around them, while I came up and thanked ever one.

"Now is it stripper time?" It was Elma to ask this time, which was really weird coming from her… _Hmm, I always thought that she and Clasko were together…_

"Actually, I think I'm gonna call it a night. I'm tired and Gippal made me promise no men."

"Come on Rikku! Live a little. Have a drink; it's only been two hours since you got here." Paine walked over towards the door blocking the only exit.

"No, I really want to go home now. There aren't many days until my wedding and I still have a lot to do. Plus, moving into the Faction has taken a lot out of me."

"Rikku, I know you like to party. You showed that side when Paine and I took you out to the bar on your birthday." Now Yuna was even trying to get me to join in.

Eventually everyone else joined in as well and I was stuck with just leaving the party or telling them the truth…Personally the first option was the one I really wanted to go with.

"I'm going home now and that's final!" I _was _tired from moving my stuff all day, I couldn't drink, and I just wanted to be with Gippal. Is that so bad?

Yuna whispered something to the other girls and walked over towards me. "Can we talk?"

"Sure? What do you need to talk about?"

"Follow me." She walked towards the bathroom with me in tow. "What's up?"

"What in all of Spira are you talking about?"

"Something's up. Now spill." She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck one hip out more than the other.

"I'm just tired and stressed about the wedding." I lied, hoping she would take it and drop it. I mean she was going through the same process right now, right?

"Rikku, you're a terrible liar. Now what's going on with you?"

"I can't tell you…" I said in the smallest voice I could muster.

"Tell me now or I'll get Gippal involved and you know he'll get it out of you. Just tell me now." Yuna was showing a side of her I rarely ever see and it was, needless to say, scary to have it coming at me.

"I want Gippal to be the first one I tell…"

"You're pregnant!"

"What?"

"You want to leave early _and _you want Gippal to know before me. I'm your best friend, Rikku. I think I know you well enough to know these thing. How far?" Yuna was all smiles when she figured it out. It was scary that she could flip a switch like that…

There was no way to hide the obvious, plus I'm a terrible liar. "Two months…I just found out today and haven't told him yet…I don't want people to know yet."

"I got this covered then. You'll be able to get out and tell him. I better be the God Mother." She gave me a giant smile that I couldn't help but return.

"I think I'm going to tell him on our honeymoon."

"Oh! I have to keep this secret for awhile then…Poopie!" Yuna fake pouted.

"Yunie!" I giggled at how silly she sounded at the moment.

"I'll be right back. Get a hold of Gippal to come and pick you up." She left the bathroom without another word, and I called Gippal.

The call fizzled in and out until he answered with a confused face. "Hey Rikku. You okay? You haven't even been gone for three hours. Do you need something?"

I nodded my head. "You." I felt a little evil telling him that but there was no way not to.

He chocked a little at what I said, that gained a smile from me. "What did you say?"

"Can you come and pick me up? I'm not in the partying mood."

"Sure thing honey. I'll be there in a few minutes." He blew me a kiss through the Commsphere.

"Bye." I blew him a kiss as well and hung up.

Once I was done talking to Gippal, Yuna walked in. "What, were you listening to what I was saying to him?" I winked at her with a small giggle.

She blushed a slight shade of red and shook her head. "I told everyone that you're sick and need to get home. You're free to go whenever you wish." She gave me a small smile and a hug. "I'm happy for you."

I hugged her back even tighter. "Thank you so much! This means a lot to me."

We both walked out of the bathroom and I said my goodbyes to everyone and thanked them again. Now, the hard part. Act normal around Gippal until I tell him the news…

A large pair of arms snacked around my waist and started to breath into my ear. "You sure you're feeling okay? You look a little flushed."

I leaned against him, molding out bodies together. "Mmhmm. Let's just go home. Mind if I stay at the temple tonight?"

"Why would I send you home at this time of night? Of course you can stay at Djose. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks." I turned around against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave him a light kiss on the lips and he tried to bring me back for a longer one.

I giggled and shook my head. "Not tonight."

I ran towards the hover and jumped on. "Let's go. I'm tired."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'd be tired too if I went running around, jumping on hovers." He smiled and walked over; starting the journey back towards Djose.

* * *

**Gippal's Point Of View**

(The day of the wedding)

It had been two months since Rikku agreed to marry me. Nothing but stress, but fun none the less.

If it wasn't for fittings or something, it was that the new color schemes at Djose weren't matching right. This whole wedding thing is making me believe I've become a woman. "Gippal?" A knock came on the door I was using.

"Come in," I was focusing hard on getting my bow tie on right I didn't care to bother about anything else.

"You having problems boy?" Cid asked as he came up to me.

"Sorry. Just a little nervous for today."

"If you think you're nervous you don't want to see Rikku. She's a sight."

"Please, not now Cid. I don't think I can handle this right now." I wanted to run my hands through my hair but it was impossible. I can't have my hair that…Jose? worked on very hard.

"You'll do fine. Now get over here." Cid held out his hands making me walk over to him. "It's not that hard to tie a bow tie. Just like riding a hover."

Once he was done he gave me a smile. "She's beautiful you know? You better treat her right."

"I promise you Cid, I _will_ treat her right. If not, I will lose my other eye."

"That's what I want to hear."

There was a moment of silence before Cid talked again. "So, you know the basic plans and everything for the whole day right? I want my little girls wedding to be perfect."

"Don't worry Cid. We have this whole thing down to a 'T'. There is no way anything can go wrong." I gave him a smile and walked over to the window.

"I know. Just remember, I want grandkids right away. No waiting."

"Way to ruin the moment we were just having Cid."

Cid came up and slapped me on the back. "Call me Pops. You're part of the family now."

"Okay…Pops…"

"Mm, maybe not."

We both laughed at the joke that was being past between us. If our relationship stayed the same as it is now, we'll never have one of those awkward family dinners. Rikku would like that.

"Well, you finish getting ready. I'll go get Rikku. And you'll be fine."

"Thanks Cid." I walked over towards the mirror again and stared at myself. This is the last hour of my time as a free man. "I'm going to be married in an hour…" That only made the small smile I had grow even bigger.

Another knock came from my door and they didn't even bother to ask if that was okay. Of course it was Bin, my best man/right hand man with just about everything.

"Hey boss. Baralai just said it's time to get going to the altar." He gave me a smile and started to turn back out the door.

"Bin," I called out to him before he left. "Call me Gippal. You're my best friend. You don't have to be so formal."

"Sure thing Gippal. Do you need anything before this all starts?"

I smiled and gave him a pat on the back. "Nah, I'm all good. Let's get going."

* * *

We walked to the doors of the altar which people were already filling in at. Bin gave me a reassuring smile before he went off in another direction.

I walked up to where Baralai was standing and gave him a smile. "Thanks for doing this on such a short notice. It really means a lot."

"Gippal, you're one of my closest friends. Of course I'd do this for you." He laughed and then told me that there was about a minute before the real ordeal started.

Once the large doors opened, I saw my best man, Bin, and Rikku's maid of honor, Yuna, standing there. My hands started to get real clammy, real fast. This was one of the happiest moments and one of the scariest moments at the same time. It was probably going to be the best day of my life if you don't count the day I met Rikku.

The line continued on: Paine and Tidus, Lulu and Wakka, Leblanc and Nooj, and more people on Rikku's. She basically had every person she ever met there! Even Shelinda! She announced our engagement as Lady Rikku and "some guy"! Rikku claims I was over reacting, but I don't think I was at all. This "some guy" needs respect.

Once the last person walked down the aisle, the music I had been waiting for started. My already clammy hands became clammier, if that was even possible.

The sun on Bikanel never felt like it was more on me than right now. All I wanted to see was my wife to be, but she wasn't here yet.

Finally, she appeared. She was gorgeous. Her hair was down, all down and there weren't any beads either! First time for everything I guess. Her gown was flowing and hugged her in all the right places. I was one lucky man. She was mine, all mine.

A small smile slowly started to appear as she started down towards me and we locked eyes.

"You're one lucky man." Bin whispered to me and my only response was that my smile grew larger.

She is, was, and always will be the best thing that ever happened to me. She's a fantastic girl with a great personality and as a bonus, has a killer body.

As she got closer to where I was standing I forgot how to breathe. This was taking too long and I didn't know what to do with myself. She was perfect while I was not. She was everything I needed and now just stole my breath away. Thank Yevon, Baralai would be doing most of the talking. I don't think I'd be able to form many words without babbling like an idiot.

She finally got up to where I was standing and her radiance shined even greater. All I was hoping for now was that Cid was gonna let me marry her. Cid lifted up her vial and a small smile tear escaped his eyes. So, I guess he was like every other father giving his daughter away…

Rikku gave him a teary smile and a kiss on the cheek. "E muja oui tytto." (I love you daddy.)

"E muja oui duu bisbgeh." (I love you too pumpkin.)

I held my hand out for her to take and begin the ceremony. This girl sure had a huge effect on me. At least I'll be able to call her my wife.

Baralai cleared his throat and began talking. I knew the parts where I needed to talk and couldn't focus on anything else. He motioned for Lulu's and Wakka's son, Vidina, to bring the rings and hand them to us. He gave a toothy smile. He was going to look a lot like his father when he's older.

I slid the ring on Rikku's delicate finger and held back the urge to cry. This had to be one of the happiest moments in my life, but men don't cry. Especially in front of a bunch of people or their wife. Not acceptable.

Rikku took my large hand and slowly slid the ring onto the appropriate finger.

"Do you take Rikku to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

I nodded my head slowly. "I do!"

"And Rikku, do you take Gippal to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!" She looked down at our hands with tears in her eyes and a large smile, "I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I just stood there staring at her. She is the most wonderful woman that I had ever met. I couldn't move my body. It was like I wasn't even in my own body anymore. I was in some far off place watching this whole thing take place.

And just like that I was back in my body. I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. My wife. It was a great thought to have. There was nothing to make this day even better.

She grabbed my hand and the song started to play, meaning we should start making our way down the aisle as a married couple. It wasn't that we ran but we didn't walk to the cart. I wanted her at that exact moment and I would pray to Yevon that she wanted me as well.

We got on the back of the cart and waved goodbye at everyone at the wedding. I turned and looked at her with a huge goofy grin. "We're married."

"I know." She returned the same goofy grin that I had on my face… Although I'm pretty sure it looked better on her than it did on me…

The chocobo leading the cart kept at their steady pace. "Rikku, don't take this the wrong way, but I want you more than the night that you said yes."

She giggled, "I wouldn't be offened silly. I am your very sexy wife." She gave me a wink and a peck on the cheek.

"You're wonderful." I pulled her onto my lap and began to ravish her neck. There was nothing that was going to stop me from ravishing my wife.

"Gippal…" Rikku let out a small moan. "You have to stop."

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no! That feels great! It's just I have something important I have to tell you."

"Okay… What is it?..." I didn't like where this was going.

"Um, well it's kinda good and bad news."

"At the same time?"

Rikku gave me a small smile. "Yes. Are you sure you can handle this now _tytto_?"

I just stared at her. "Rikku, I'm not your dad… You can just tell me."

She began to laugh uncontrollably. "No silly! You're going to be a daddy! I'm pregnant!"

"What? That's great!... Wait how long have you known?" I gave her a passionate kiss.

"Three days. I wanted to tell you at the honeymoon but I couldn't wait any longer." She gave me a large smile. "You're not upset are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you told me sooner! This makes me so happy! I'm gonna be a daddy!" I'm sure the smile on my face would have put the sun to shame. I've never been happier in my whole life.

Rikku's smile seemed to match my own. She threw her arms around my neck and held me close to her. "We're gonna have a baby!"

There were tears that were begging to fall from her face. I gently swiped them away and pulled her closer to me. "I can't believe this. First, I get married to the best woman ever, then I find out my wife is going to have _my_ baby! This is the best day of my whole life!"

She snuck her head in the juncture of my shoulder and neck, sighing deeply. "Oh and I get to have sex with that woman."

That earned me a smack on the back of the head. "Way to ruin the moment."

This girl was just the girl I had been looking for.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of the story. My insomnia kicked up like 10 notches and I finally figured out how I wanted to end it :) I'm happy with it and I hope you all are too.**

**I would like to thank my lovely editors for editing this before I posted it so there shouldn't be any mistakes, and if there is it was probably twicking what they wrote so I thought the idea came more from me, but they both had great ideas and helped out a lot. Thank you once again! :)**

**I have more stories that I am writing at this moment...I'm almost done with the first chapter, so be expecting something new from me in about a few months :) When my insomnia gets too out of control to handle is when the best stuff comes to me. Hope you enjoyed the story once again and I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed this story. Thank you all so much for your encouragement :) I love you all!**


End file.
